They're Not Getting Us Alive
by HumphreryAlpha
Summary: A mission to resecure a facility goes terribly wrong. (My first one shot story, let me know how I did.)
_The day I met Spartan 698 in the forest, I was prepared to kill myself. I had figured out that if I jumped off the cliff next to the waterfall, I would die as soon as I hit the rocks. I had nothing to live for, my first and best friend emerald died in a hunt saving me from a stampede...to me she was like the mother I never had._

 _We were told to run to the edges of the valley to get out of the way of the stampede but I tripped, emerald saw me trip and ran over. Time was short, both of us couldn't have made it out alive so emerald ran straight at me and with all her strength ran into me knocking me out of the way of the caribou running toward us...I never saw her again._

 _As soon as I was about to jump off the edge of the cliff, Spartan 698 ran out of the bushes and dragged me away from the edge. He knocked me out and took me aboard the ship dubbed the 'UNSC Infinity' we now call command. He saved me from death and gave me a reason to live._

 _Kind of ironic that we're going to kill each other now..._

 _Cpt. Lasky of the Infinity assigned me and 698, along with our spartan company, a mission to resecure a vital medical station that's under control by covenant forces. We had arrived there by several pelican's, all 200 of us, to take down what we had been assured was a very small covenant group...I don't know who Lasky got his information from but he needs to recheck the data with someone else._

 _It was a slaughter, that small covie group was a full blown elite zealot army at least 800 of them. I watched as I lost all the spartan's I had grown close to in our routine spartan training simulations. As soon as it was just me and 698 we bolted and tried to get to our pelican but the zealot's were smart enough to blow up our pelicans._

 _We locked ourselves in a storage bay and barricaded the door._

"Bro, we're not going to survive when they get through the door." 698 takes his helmet off and drops it on the floor.

"Your right," I grab my magnum, "We'll kill each other at the same time, lets end this before the elites end us. When we die our armors data banks will be erased, the covenant won't get any information from us."

698 grabs his magnum as well, we aim at each others heads.

"698 I love you brother."

"I love you too bro."

"On my mark, shoot...three...two...one"

*BANG*

-Half an hour later-

The UNSC Infinity heard of the resistance at the medical station and sent three times the amount of spartans to resecure it. They were successful at doing so but during clean up operations, spartans found humphrery and 698's body's.

-3 days later-

They returned 698 and humphrery to their home half an hour from adventure bay, at their funeral an orange wolf, a turquoise wolf and a midnight coloured wolf are saying their goodbyes.

~Kate's POV~

I can't believe their gone, I wish they were still here. I walk up and place a dark blue flower on humphrery's casket, "I love you humphrery." After that I walk over to 698's casket and place a cyan flower on his casket, "Look after my husband up there little bro."

Roxy and moonlight walk over to me and hug me, their faces covered in tear marks. The two caskets are lowered into the ground, the holes are filled in then a headstone is placed on each grave.

On humphrery's headstone it reads:

 _Loving husband to kate as well as father to roxy and moonlight._

 _Spartan IV of the United Nations Space Command, ranked 'Master Sergeant'._

 _"There's no limit on how many elite zealots you can tell to 'go get screwed'"_

On 698's headstone it reads:

 _Younger brother to kate and humphrery and caring uncle to roxy and moonlight._

 _Spartan IV of the United Nations Space Command, ranked 'Master Sergeant'._

 _"When life gives you lemons, you throw them at life and demand guns!"_

In between their graves lies a piece of metal and on it it says:

 _These two brothers, they ventured into the howling dark but never returned home. They ended their lives to ensure the covenant never got to attack earth again._

they will be honored forever and their sacrifice will not be in vain.

We turn around and head back to sit down as 7 spartan IV's grab battle rifles off their back and aim into the air to prepare for a 63 gun salute.

"Rest in piece you two." I say as I start to cry.


End file.
